Fire And Bones
by Silkala
Summary: Grillby has finally had enough with this 'Kid' that keeps 'Resetting the world'. Even if he doesn't really understand the whole thing, he's DETERMINED to find out who's making Sans so upset. (Plot, Heavy Angst, Future Sansby)
1. Chapter 1

Grillby's flame flickered as cold air suddenly flooded into the warm bar. He looked up as the door closed. He grumbled and slid out from behind the bar. He was about to tell the offending customer that they were closed when he caught sight of a blue hoodie.

He stopped and tilted his head as he waited for Sans to say something. The pun-loving skeleton respected Grillby, and would never make him work overtime. Sans didn't say anything and instead stumbled over to the bar and sat down. His hood was over his head, obscuring his face. Grillby wordlessly went behind the bar and reached down, pulling up a ketchup and sliding it over. Sans caught it and took a long swig. Grillby rested his hands on the counter and stared at Sans. The elemental wanted to know what was bothering his friend. They continued in this manner for several minutes before grillby slid from behind the bar and sat next to Sans. The skeleton was silent, then sighed and ducked his head. Grillby stayed silent. Sans sighed again and began to talk softly. "The kid reset, Grillbz," Grillby nodded and placed his hand reassuringly on Sans' shoulder. He didn't entirely understand the concept of timelines - he was just a humble bartender after all - but he did know this Kid was hurting his friend. Sans pulled his hood down to reveal tired eye sockets and a frown. (which was difficult for the skeleton to do.) Grillby's flame dimmed and turned a sickening yellow at the sight. Sans caught sight of this small change and quickly sat up, holding his hand out. "No, no, I'm sorry!" Grillby's flame quickly shot up again, in a less-sickly colour this time, and he smiled patiently at Sans. "It's alright. It's not your fault." Sans was the only monster he felt comfortable talking to. Grillby stared at Sans with a small smile. "How about I call Papyrus to pick you up." Grillby started to stand up when a skeletal hand clutched his sleeve. Grillby stared down at Sans in bewilderment, who was flushed blue. 'N-no. I want to stay with you." Grillby's flame flushed red but quickly quieted down. He said nothing, and instead led Sans back, to his living quarters. The small apartment had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. He led Sans to the couch and sat him down, who sank into the cushions with a relieved sigh. Grillby quietly went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to reveal many fresh foods. He pondered for a moment before taking out various ingredients, including potatoes. He set himself to making fries. When he was done, he put them on a plate. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup and went back to the couch. He discovered that Sans had fallen asleep, but when he sat down the movement pulled him out. Grillby smiled apologetically and sat the plate and bottle down on the coffee table. Sans leaned forward to grab the bottle, but Grillby caught it first and squeezed a small amount on the side. He then but the bottle on the far corner of the table. Sans huffed softly but quietly ate some fries. Grillby turned on the TV, but kept the volume low. He settled back, and absentmindedly put his arm on the back of the couch, above Sans. Sans either didn't notice, or didn't show it. They watched Mettaton's show for a couple hours before Grillby heard soft snores coming from Sans' side of the couch. Grillby smiled and turned of the TV. he stood up, and Sans fell sideways. Grillby tensed for a second wondering if he'd wake up. When he snored on, Grillby moved to reach the blanket and pulled it over Sans. The elemental walked to his room, glancing at Sans once more before closing the door. Grillby changed and climbed into bed. He dimmed his flame, but stayed awake for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Sans usually came to him after a reset; but he never asked to stay with him. Grillby doesn't remember his time before the resets as well as Sans, but he has slight deja vu. Grillby sighed and closed his eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Grillby woke to the sound of distant megalovania. He grumbled and sat up slowly. His flame groaned and sluggishly flared to life. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and sat for a moment. His mind finally caught up to him and he bolted upright.

"Sans?" he called. He made his way to the door, and out to the living room.

He was greeted with scattered bones and some confused blasters. He stared in awe at them for a moment before turning his attention to Sans, who was currently writhing on the couch.

Grillby's flame flared up as he bounded over the bones to his friend. He knelt beside Sans and gripped his forearm.

"Sans? Sans wake up!"

Grillby's face hissed.

"Sans?"

he shook his skeletal friend.

"Sans wake up please!"

Sans gasped and quickly coughed. Grillby sighed of relief and batted down his flame.

"Are you alright?" he knew it was a stupid question, but all he could think about was Sans.

Sans had finished coughing and was now breathing heavily and sitting upright. Grillby still knelt beside the couch, still gripping Sans' forearm.

Sans' pupils slowly came back, and he glanced around before his gaze rested on Grillby.

Sans' eye sockets softened and he cupped Grillby's face with his free hand.

"You never cry."

Grillby stared at him in confusion. He lifted his hand to his face and winced when tears sizzled on his cheek and hand.

He stared at his hand in awe. Sans chuckled.

"You're right. Why..?" Grillby looked at Sans in confusion again. Sans sighed and leaned back.

Sans looked at Grillby down his 'nose'. "Nightmare. Don't worry G."

Grillby huffed and stood up. "I'll get you something to eat."

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He didn't want to cook anything; just a quick snack.

He pondered for a moment before he pulled out the leftover fries and a bottle of ketchup. He walked back to Sans and gave him the plate but made sure to keep the bottle of ketchup out of his reach.

Sans grumbled but let Grillby put only a little over the fries. They sat in silence for a while.

"Wanna talk about it?" Grillby asked.

"What's there to talk about? It's always the same." Sans grumbled.

Grillby laid a hand reassuringly on his skeletal friends shoulder. His fire dipped and swayed as he spoke quietly. "Let me help you. I want to help."

Sans was quiet for a moment, before he sat up. "Do you know what day it is Grillby?"

Grillby was puzzled. "Yea. Why?"

Sans chuckled. "Our little friend is coming today. I want you to come with me to meet them."

Grillby was silent. He hadn't formally met the human. He only saw them when Sans took them to his diner.

"Sure. If it helps." He murmured.

Sans hummed. "It will. Don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you for the kind words! I'm so glad my story is making you happy! c: please, feel free to drop a review expect this story to update every 2-4 days. I'll get set days when it gets more popular! Also, please ignore grammar mistakes! Most of this is written on my phone at random times instead of binge-writing on my laptop.)**

Grillby walked out of his living area into the diner with Sans. He saw some monsters mulling outside and apologized to them for being closed today. They locked up the diner and made their way to Sans' sentry post.

They walked in silence. Grillby's flame flickers in the cold air. He shivered. He didn't come out of his diner for a reason.

He could feel the cold slowly sapping his HP. The snow melted before it hit him though, that was good. In heavy snows it snuffed out his flame quickly.

They finally reached Sans' post, and were rewarded with ketchup. Sans sat down and took a swig. Grillby leaned on the post as they waited.

"How long does this usually take?" Grillby asked, his voice shivering.

"Not long. A couple more minutes." Sans replied lazily.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear her talking."

"Her?"

"Tor-the lady."

Grillby was silent. He knew of this lady; Sans often told him about her. He stared at Sans.

"Tor?"

Sans chuckled. "Can't get past you, can I? Toriel."

Grillby slipped off the post and fell over the ledge of the station. Sans jumped back in his chair in surprise.

"Toriel?! The queen?!" Grillby spluttered as he tried to recover.

Sans helped him up. "Yea, Toriel! What, who were you expecting!"

"Someone who lived over there, not-" he cut himself off as he saw Sans jerked his head towards the door to the ruins.

Grillby followed his gaze, but didn't see or hear anything.

Sans grinned wildly. "C'mon. It's showtime." He laid a hand on Grillby's shoulder, and before he could register what was happening they warped up into a tree.

Grillby yelped and clutched onto the base of the bare pine tree. Sans crept along the branch they were perched in and gazed down like a cat.

Grillby caught his breath and gazed down with Sans. They were silent.

Slowly the door to the ruins opened, and a tiny head popped out.

They had ragged brown hair and shut eyes, but they still managed the gather a fearful expression.

Grillby saw Sans' shoulders bunch up as the human started walking. The only sound that could be heard was the soft crunching of snow under the humans feet, and the small tap of when they stepped on and over a thick branch in their way.

Grillby watched in horror as Sans pounced on the branch from their view in the tree, expecting him to tackle the human, but he instead broke it cleanly and warped up to a tree opposite from Grillby's, on the other side of the path.

The human jumped and whipped around and gazed around dreadfully. They didn't look up.

They silently turned and resumed walking.

Grillby saw Sans ready a warp again, and gazed at the human with interest.

He saw Sans disappear from the edge of his vision and reappear behind the kid. He crunched the snow with his slippers before warping up the Grillby again.

The skeleton gazed at Grillby with a grin.

He signed to him, ready to meet them?

Grillby nodded. Sans rested his hand on Grillby's knee and waited for the human to reach the gate.

Their walk had slowed considerably since they left the door. Sans tense again and Grillby felt magic resonate through his flame as they warped in front of the human. Sans left Grillby on the bridge and warped himself behind the human.

They hadn't saw Grillby and were staring at the ground with what looked like regret.

Sans walked up behind them and spoke softly.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a pal?"

The human turned and gazed at Sans' expressionless face.

They glanced at his hand multiple times before looking at him with fear. Sans just chuckled as they started to turn and run.

They stopped before they could move any farther than a step when they saw Grillby.

They had always been afraid of the elemental, as a forest fire had driven them to hiding in the cave, and eventually falling.

They stared with even more fear at the pair blocking them on the bridge. They slowly sunk to their knees as Sans washed their soul in blue.

The skeleton gave one last echoing chuckle as he warped them all to the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah are you in for a treat! More words than normal? What?**

Grillby watched silently in the dark diner. His flame flickered quietly as the human drew in a few shaky breaths; they were tied up in the middle of the diner, which had been cleared of tables.

He was leaning on the wall in front of the door that lead to his apartment, where Sans was currently devising a plan to make the human "Pay for their sins."

Grillby turned as the skeleton opened the door and emerged, grinning. He slid over to the human, who was staring at Sans in fear.

Sans grinned and looked back at Grillby, then nodded. The elemental nodded as well and went back into his apartment.

The elemental didn't know what Sans was going to do to the child, but he did know he wasn't supposed to see it. He sat in the dark as he heard hushed murmurs coming from outside. He tried to ignore the dark chuckles and anguished cried emitting from the dark room.

A couple hours later he finally decided to intervene. He moved to the door, and just before he laid a flickering hand on the knob the sound of a shattering bottle filled the air.

They were both yelling when Grillby burst into the diner, which was still dark. His flame cast a glow over the pair.

The human has shaking and had tears streaming down their face. Their hair was messed and their hands bloody from the ropes, but Grillby's soul cracked at the sight of Sans. He was holding a bottle in one hand and a broken one in the other. His face was flushed blue and his eyes unfocused. His sweater had slipped off one shoulder and he was missing a slipper.

Sans' eyes widened as he spotted the elemental. "Grillby.." he slurred, a crazed grin on his face. "I thought i told you… to stay in your rooooom." Sans' knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground.

Grillby bounded over to his friend and shook him, his brow furrowed in worry. The human whimpered and struggled. When the flame looked at them they shied away in fear.

Grillby picked up Sans and brought him to his couch, then came back and began untying the human.

They were silent before the human spoke softly, "Why are you untying me?"

Grillby looked up, his flame flickering with the sudden movement. He stared at the human before mumbling, "that's a stupid question."

The human was quiet again. Grillby noticed that Sans had ties these knots well.

The human said something again, much quieter. "Why is Sans doing this?"

The elemental froze, but didn't look up.

"Because you have been hurting him."

They were quiet again. Grillby finally undid the knots and brought the child into his apartment. Sans was passed out in his bed, so he decided to make the human some soup. They had been quite traumatized since they left the ruins.

Grillby watch the soup slowly warm as he leaned on the counter. The human sat quietly at the table over the counter, between the kitchen and living area.

Grillby was starting to realize how small his apartment was with three people here. He could hear Sans quietly snoring down the small corridor.

He poured the soup into three bowls, making sure to wrap one up and place it in the fridge, and plopped spoons into them. He moved to the table and slid the bowl over to the child.

They seemed surprised to see a bowl in front of them, and glanced at Grillby questioningly.

The elemental ate in silence, and the human hesitantly joined him.

They didn't say anything until Grillby set down his spoon and looked at the human. "What's your name?" He said, more like a command than a question.

They jumped slightly at his voice. They looked up at him with wide eyes. "Frisk." They replied shakily.

The elemental nodded. "Alright Frisk, I'm going to call Papyrus to pick Sans, but you'll be staying here until we find out what to do with you."

Frisk nodded and looked down at their soup, which was cold by now. Grillby noticed them not eating it and wordlessly picked it up and brought it to the sink.

"I understand if you don't want to stay here, but it is honestly the safest place for you."

Frisk nodded solemnly.

"Will you be fine on the couch?"

Another nod.

"Will you be ok if I open the diner for a few hours?"

Once more.

Grillby said nothing more and instead grabbed the phone and dialled Papyrus.

"Hey Papyrus, can you come pick up your brother?

"Is that where he was? He was gone all night!"

"Yea, he stayed with me. Sorry I didn't call you; something came up."

"I suppose it can't be helped. I'll be there soon!"

"Sounds good."

He hung up and went back into his room. Talking out loud to people still bugged him. Grillby picked up a still-unconscious Sans bridal style and carried him out to the living area.

Just when he had sat him down he heard Papyrus come into the diner. Grillby went out to great him.

"Hello Grillby? Is Sans alright?"

Grillby nodded but gestured to the rack of liquor behind the bar. Papyrus's brow furrowed and he followed Grillby to him apartment.

Grillby smiled to himself as he saw Frisk scurry into his room to hide from the tall skeleton. Papyrus didn't notice and instead went straight to Sans and picked him up.

Grillby chuckled at how Papyrus held Sans like a toddler, even though Sans was older.

Papyrus shouted a 'good-bye' over his shoulder as he left.

Grillby closed the door the skeleton had left open and went and sat on the couch.

He sunk into the cushions with a sigh and turned to his room, where Frisk was just emerging from.

They glanced around fearfully before Grillby gestured for them to sit by him. They moved cautiously and sat.

"I don't think I'll work tonight. It's been a long day. Can you set yourself up?"

Frisk nodded and Grillby got them a blanket and pillow, setting them at the foot of the couch.

"I'm going to bed. You can watch TV for a while if you want; just keep it low."

Frisk nodded and the elemental went into his room. He changed out of his clothes and crawled into his bed.

He sank into the softness and dimmed his flame for sleep.

He smiled softly as he heard the TV's murmurs through the wall, though quickly shushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! I meant to work on it, but I seriously thought I had already finished and just had to submit it. My exams are almost done, so on Tuesday I'll be able to focus on this story more. Thanks for sticking with me here!**

Grillby woke to his cellphone ringing beside him. He slowly blinked open his eyes before reaching over to answer.

Before he could say anything he heard Sans' voice blast through the phone. Grillby recoiled from the phone before bringing it back to listen.

"GRILLBY WHERES THE KID ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED YOU CANT LEAVE THEM ALONE IM SORRY ARE YOU OK HOW COULD YOU GET PAPYRUS TO GET ME-"

The skeleton's words flew out of the phone, changing tones from angry to apologetic to concern, then back to angry.

Grillby quickly spoke into the phone. "Sans? Sans calm down, I'm fine. What's wrong?" He tried to piece Sans' word together while slowly emerging from sleep.

The skeleton continued his onslaught of words for several minutes while Grillby listened passively. He finally sighed and shouted into the phone, "SANS STOP."

They were both quiet for a minute before a sob could be heard from the other end. "I-I'm so sorry. But, y-you can't leave them alone, G. If a-anything happened to y-y-you I wouldn't- I wouldn't be able to-" He broke into a mess of sobs and sniffles.

The elemental sighed softly and spoke gently. "Sans, nothing will happen to me. You know that." He could hear Sans' shaky breaths as he tried to compose himself.

A shaky chuckle could be hear, "you're right. You won't die. Y-you never die." The rest of whatever he was saying was reduced to nothing but murmurs and soft sobs.

"Sans, will you be ok? I need to work." He hated leaving his friend like this, but leaving the diner closed for more than a day would arouse suspicion.

"Of course. I'll drop by later."

Grillby chuckled. "I know you will."

"I always do." He softly repeated it several times before Grillby spoke again.

"Good-bye Sans."

"Bye."

Grillby hung up and say up off the bed. He checked the time. He sighed in relief when he saw he still had half an hour before the diner was supposed to open.

The flame stood and got changed into his work clothes. He made his way out to check in Frisk.

They were curled up comfortably on the couch, cuddling the pillow with the blanket pooled around them.

Grillby wondered briefly how this human could be the cause of all Sans' problems before he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two.

He used this kitchen for both his food and the diner's food. It was just easier to have one, but he knew others would find it less clean. He didn't mind much.

He quickly cooked some scrambled eggs and bacon, before making some toast and cutting up some oranges. He arranged the food on two plates before placing them in the table. He turned to wake Frisk to find them already awake.

He started to sign to them before realizing they probably couldn't understand him, dropping his hands and speaking instead. "The food is ready."

Frisk had smiled slightly when Grillby had signed, and they signed themselves. Though shaky, Grillby could make out some of the words. 'Food good?'

The flame chuckled before signing himself. 'Yes. Come eat.'

Frisk smiled more and sat down at the table. Grillby followed and sat as well. They ate in silence, then signed a couple words to each other. Frisk understood it well, but still had some troubles remembering how to move their hands.

'You know sign?' Frisk asked.

'Yes. I don't like talking.'

'Me neither.' they took a moment to remember how to spell his name. 'Sans know sign?'

Grillby signed slowly. 'Yes. He doesn't know much.'

Frisk was still after that, and they ate again.

Frisk brought their plate to the sink themselves this time. Grillby smiled and did the same before looking at the clock. He turned to Frisk and signed. 'I must work. Will you be ok?'

Frisk smiled and nodded. 'I watch TV?' Grillby nodded, chuckling and went out to the diner.

He was greeted by the mess left behind from last night. He took in a shattered bottle, shattered glass and frayed rope. He sighed before quickly cleaning up.

It took a while to find all the glass pieces, but he managed and opened the diner.

A few monsters had entered before Sans did. Grillby noticed he was much more subdued that any other time he came in.

He sat down in front of Grillby but was silent. The flame couldn't help but chuckle at the familiarity of this. He was almost tempted to slide a ketchup bottle over just like he had earlier.

Instead he was silent, they both were. Sans spoke. "Where's the kid?"

Grillby looked at his friend defensively. Sans read his limited expression and sighed, leaning back.

"I don't want to hurt them. I want to apologize."

Grillby was silent in thought, before motioning for Sans to follow and led him into the apartment.

Frisk was sitting in the couch watching tv, curled up in their blanket with a box of crackers. Grillby wondered 'why crackers of all things.' Before motioning for Sans to stay there.

He went over to Frisk and signed. 'Sans is here.'

When Frisk looked terrified and their gaze shot to the door, he quickly signed more. 'He wants to apologize. He won't hurt you.'

Sans had sunk into his sweater when the kid looked at him like that. Grillby held his hand out to Frisk and they took it, and the flame led them to Sans.

Frisk shielded themselves with Grillby's legs. Grillby looked down at them encouragingly as Sans cleared his metaphorical throat.

"Heya kid. Uh, sorry bout that. Guess I got carried away."

Frisk looked at Sans hopefully. "It's ok. Are you ok?" They asked softly. Grillby reached down and rubbed their head, ruffling their shaggy hair.

Sans smiled wider. "Yeah, I'm great kiddo." His smile softened. "Are… You ok?"

Frisk was silent. They looked down at their feet and Sans leaned back and exhaled.

Grillby saw this and rubbed Frisk's shoulder comfortingly. He had to reach down a bit, but they gratefully placed their hand on top of his.

He saw Sans stiffen up from the corner of his vision.

Grillby looked at Sans apologetically and moved past him to the door. "Alright, you two get along. I have a diner to run." He continued as he saw Sans start to follow him. "No, Sans you're staying with Frisk. You guys have some things to talk about." He saw Sans stiffen at their name, but he slumped his shoulders and plastered a grin on his face. "We'll be fine, G. I'll put on MTT or something."

Grillby gave them a thumbs-up and closed the door. He stayed for a moment to listen.

He heard them mumbling a bit, then silence. He was about to open the door and intervene when the TV came on.

Grillby sighed and slid behind the counter, picking up a already-glossy glass and polishing it out of habit.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sooooo sorry about the wait! Our internet has been down for a couple days. :T also SANSBY and WHAT? PLOT DEVELOPMENT? )

Grillby leaned on the door with a sigh. He felt as though his whole body was aching. He had been rushing around cooking and filling orders for hours.

He smiled weakly at the two people waving at him from the couch.

"You seem to be getting along better." He said as he stood and started to clean up his kitchen.

Sans grinned and put his arm around Frisk, who leaned into him. "Yep! Best buds now, right kiddo?" Frisk nodded gleefully.

Grillby smiled. "Good." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh, that was a long day." He mumbled.

Sans fixed a lazy expression on his face. "Defiantly. Can barely lift my foot." He feebly lifted his slippered foot and plopped it back down. "Not working again for days."

Grillby scowled at him playfully. Frisk was giggling uncontrollably. He stretched and finished cleaning the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower. Be out in a sec."

Grillby heard Frisk talk to Sans in a low voice. "How can he shower? Doesn't he, ya know, 'not tolerate' water?" Grillby grinned at their inability to say 'die'. He heard Sans chuckle. "Maaaaaaaagic." He slurred.

Grillby closed the door on whatever the rest of their conversation was. He turned on his shower and waited for it to heat up. He had specifically asked Alphys to design his plumbing so the water wasn't harmful to him or any other flame. He often had other flame monsters that live in Snowdin come use his shower. He rolled his shoulders to relieve some of the stress, although it didn't do much.

He stuck his hand in the stream of water. He always flinched when he did, although he knew it wouldn't hurt him. The water made his flame waver, nothing more. It was on the verge of burning. Perfect.

He undressed and slid into the shower. He sighed as the hot water hit his back, and stood for a moment letting it run down his body. He felt his flame jumping and bouncing as the water hit it.

He pondered about the last couple days. The human wasn't advancing; would that affect the timeline? He hoped it wouldn't do anything drastic. He wondered how Sans was feeling. What had happened in the last timeline? Was it bad? It must have been good if it had made Sans react the way he did.

The elemental finally decided he was clean enough and reluctantly turned off the shower. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He rested a hand on the doorknob only to stop when he heard a sound on the other side.

He leaned closer to the door to hear a snicker, though quickly shushed. He smiled and played along. He flattened himself along the wall and flung open the door.

His two childish friends burst in and yelled, though quickly trailed off when they didn't see Grillby.

The flame scooped them up, yelling himself, and cuddled them close. Frisk was giggling and Sans was, for some reason, strangely quiet.

Grillby payed that no attention as he brought the two back into the living room and set them down on the couch.

"Alright, no more scaring elementals. I have to get dressed, then we can watch a movie."

Frisk leaned forward and beamed. "Like a sleepover?" They exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

Grillby chuckled and ruffled their hair. "Of course. We can have snacks, play cards, and tell spooky stories all night."

Frisk whooped with enthusiasm and coddled up in their blanket. Grillby turned to go to his room only to catch sight of Sans' face.

He was staring blankly ahead with his face flushed blue. Grillby tilted his head at Sans, but decided he was alright when frisk pounced on his arm, and he retaliated, laughing.

Grillby went into his room, got changed into his pyjamas and came back out to his friends only to find that Sans had disappeared with Frisk, leaving a note behind.

Grillby picked it up and read it.

'heya.

i took the kid to get some supplies, like snacks, some board games, etc. also pick them out some fancy pjs. i have a feeling we'll be coming back with a lot of stuff. see ya in about 20 minutes!'

Grillby smiled at the note and set it down on the counter. He started looking through the channels for a good movie to watch. When he found none he kneeled on the floor to look through some of the DVDs he had from the surface.

He had collected them because he thought they looked pretty in the light, but when he realized they had another purpose, he started to collect all he could find.

The most he found were scratched beyond repair, but the rare few he found in cases he had kept.

He laid some of his favourites in front of him, pondering over his choices. He finally decided to let Sans and Frisk look over them and gathered them up to place on the counter.

When he put them down, he noticed he had flipped the note upside down when he put it on the counter. The back of the paper had writing too, printed lighter and scrawled quicker. He had to concentrate to read it.

'also, sorry about being quiet after we snuck up on you.

I guess you could say, i've got the hots for you.

i'm going to deny i ever wrote this when you ask, so don't bother.'

Grillby was still. His flame was bright red and he could see the paper browning under his touch. He quickly folded it and shoved it in a drawer. He held his face in his hands. He was feeling so many emotions when he heard the door to his diner open.

He scrambled to the bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water over his face. He could feel his flame receding a little, although he couldn't really comprehend what was happening.

He heard the door to his apartment open and close, his two friends chattering about everything. He heard Frisk call, "Grillby we got stuff!"

He kept his voice level as he answered. "I'm in the bathroom, be out soon." He splashed his face several more times before he looked up in the mirror to find himself relatively representable. He took a few deep breathes before he opened the door and grinned at the two.

He went and brought the DVDs to them. "Here, there's no good movies on, so here's some that I thought you might like." He handed Frisk the pile and knelt beside them on the floor. He could feel Sans' gaze burning (hah get it) into his back from the couch. He tried not to think about it.

Frisk spread the movies out on the floor. "Woah, these are really old." Grillby laughed. "Is that a bad thing?" Frisk grinned. "No, it's great! These are some classics." He laughed again.

"So, what did you guys buy?" Frisk dragged over a plastic bag and pulled out some snack, like chisps, cookies, and a few chocolate bars, they brought out a brown paper bag with some warm Cinnamon buns in it, and some new pyjamas for them.

Grillby smiled. "Nice PJs. Wanna go change?" He thought this would be a good time to talk to Sans.

Frisk nodded and jumped up, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

Grillby got up and sat next to Sans.

They were silent before Grillby spoke. "Got your note." Sans sunk into his sweater, his face once again flushed blue.

"Which one? I write a lot of notes." He mumbled past the hood.

Grillby clasped his hands together, unsure of what to do. "You know." He mumbled.

They were silent again.

"Did you mean it?"

Sans nodded and buried himself deeper into his sweater, submerging his head.

They were quiet again.

Frisk burst from the bathroom and posed dramatically, showing off their pjs. Grillby smiled, and Sans emerged from his lair, face only tinted blue. "Looks great kiddo."

Frisk pounced on him, and slid between the two monsters. "Where are your pyjamas, Sans?"

The skeleton shrugged. "Forgot 'em at home." Frisk frowned. "Nooo, you need some tooooo." They whined.

Sans stood. "Fine, I'll go get 'em." He walked to the door. "Don't start the movie without me."

Frisk called out "ok!" To him as he closed the door. Them, to their surprise, he opened it again less then a minute later, wearing his 'pyjamas' which consisted of a white knit sweater, and black fleece pants decorated with bones. He still wore his slippers, but had left his blue sweater at home.

Frisk didn't question how he had done that, and instead pounced on a DVD case and thrust it at Grillby. "Wanna watch this one?" He asked. Frisk nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a box of cookies. Grillby slid to the floor to put the DVD in and Frisk cuddled up with Sans.

They got the movie playing and Grillby stood to gather up the rest of the snacks and place them on the coffee table. He sat on the couch, with Frisk in between the two.

As the movie played, Grillby kept glancing over at Sans, who was intently watching the screen. Grillby finally lost all concentration on the film and was staring at the skeleton, His mind alive with thoughts. He noticed Frisk shuffling beside him and he gazed at them questioningly.

Frisk looked up at him with embarrassment. "Sorry Grilllby but, your too hot." The flame jumped up and stared at Frisk apologeticly. The couch was steaming where he had been sitting. Sans covered a snicker as Grillby stuttered an apology and went outside to the diner. He continued through the room and opened the door outside and leaned on the wall.

It was a nice night out, barely snowing. He had to stay on the cement in front of the door so his bare feet didn't get put out, although the cold cement sapped his HP slowly. He left behind a cloud when he breathed. He stayed there for some time, quietly watching the snow fall when Sans opened the door.

Grillby looked at Sans standing in the doorway and his flame tinted red. He looked away. Sans stepped out and closed the door. They leaned against the diner together in silence.

Sans spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would affect you so much."

Grillby spoke quietly. "It's not your fault. I don't know what's came over me; I should be more open."

Sans chuckled. They watched the snow fall.

"The kids asleep. The shopping knocked them out."

Grillby nodded. Sans sighed.

"I don't know why I wrote that down."

Grillby looked at Sans in confusion. The skeleton was staring at the ground, his face blue.

"I don't know why I told you. I shouldn't have." His voice shook. "Now I ruined us."

Grillby stood up from the wall when he saw his friend was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Grillby." He sobbed.

The elemental hugged Sans, who clutched into him gratefully. They stayed this way for some time until Grillby's shoulder started steaming where Sans' tears had soaked through his shirt.

Sans jerked away and wiped his hand over his face. Grillby stood patiently. Sans let his arms fall and he stared at the ground.

"What's with me being so emotional lately?" He muttered, smiling sadly. Grillby copied the smile and placed his hand on the skeletons shoulder.

"Let's go inside. It's freezing out here." Sans nodded. Grillby led him into the diner, and the door closed.

Quietly the snow fell, and the light outside the diner flickered.

A small flicker, a glitch, also appeared across from the diner. The flicker quickly multiplied until it stopped altogether.

A figure stood in its place. Hunched low and staring silently at the diner. The figure let out a soft chuckle.

Their pale skull shone in the light. Two deep fractures marked it.

Their eyes were fixed on the door, and the singed footprints right outside it.

"This timeline…" They spoke, though their speech was broken up, they still managed a smooth voice that may have been melodious.

"This timeline is very, very interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

Grillby woke up on the floor. Frisk was nestled in the crook of his arm and Sans was curled around his hip. He stared around the messy room, spilled food scattered around the floor.

His tidy brain ticked at the mess. He considered getting up when Frisk shifted, grumbled and sat up.

Grillby smiled and ruffled their hair. They mumbled some more and stood up. Grillby sat up while Frisk moved sluggishly to the bathroom.

The elemental rested his hand lovingly on Sans' skull, recalling the events of last night. Frisk had woken up when they returned. They had watched another movie, ate some food and talked for the remainder of the night.

Sans didn't react to Grillby's hand and slept on peacefully. Grillby stood up and began to clean.

Frisk came out of the bathroom looking much more lively, and changed out of their pyjamas. They noticed Grillby cleaning and helped.

Sans woke up while his friends were bustling around him. The skeleton silently went and sat on the couch, 'helping' by sweeping the crumbs onto the floor.

Grillby stuffed the rest of the garbage into his trash can, standing up and running his hand through his flames. He made his way to the couch and collapsed next to Frisk, who had sat down earlier.

"Well, that was fun." Sans leaned forward and ruffled Frisk's hair. "Right, Kiddo?"

Frisk giggled and nodded, leaning into Sans, who had sometime in the night retrieved his hoodie.

Grillby sunk down into the visions of his worn couch, grumbling. He smiled tiredly at his friends, and they smiled back.

"Wanna go for a walk? We can dig through the dump." He stood up to retrieve his coat.

Frisk bounded up and down to the door, "yea! The duuuuump!" They sang as they opened the door and twirled into the empty diner.

Sans moved next to Grillby, anxiety written on his face beside the grin failing to hide it.

"Ya sure? Waterfall isn't your favourite place."

Grillby grinned. "I'll be fine Sans, just make sure Frisk doesn't knock me down."

As he said this a faint 'thump' resounded from the diner, followed by Frisk making a small squeak of surprise.

Sans went to the door to look out, only to see Frisk struggling to push a chair up from where it fell.

The skeleton chuckled and went to help them, as Grillby put on his coat and grabbed an Umbrella. He pulled on his rubber boots and they left.

Frisk already had rubber boots from when they fell, and Sans insisted he was fine with his slippers.

They made their way to waterfall, successfully avoiding Papyrus, who would attempt to capture Frisk.

Grillby could tell Sans was also keeping them apart for another reason, no matter how many times either he or the skeleton has tried to convince him it wouldn't happen.

As they went alongside the river, Grillby opened his umbrella to Frisk's confusion. Sans chuckled and placed a hand on their shoulder.

"He's immune to his shower, not all water." He pointed out.

Frisk made a small noise of realization and smiled at the elemental. Grillby grinned back and offered his hand for the child to hold.

He wasn't entirely sure why.

Frisk took it regardless, and Sans walked on Grillby's other side.

They crossed the barrier of Snowdin into Waterfall, and Grillby eventually noticed his umbrella echoing with the sound of raindrops hitting it.

He cringed at the noise. His soul racing before Frisk squeezed his hand, and Grillby looked down at the child. Frisk was staring ahead with fear.

Grillby felt Sans stiffen and start to push Grillby behind a nearby trash heap.

"Get down." He muttered before crouching down beside Grillby.

Grillby followed the action, wincing at the moist ground. Frisk was huddled beside him.

He lowered his flame as dim as he could while Sans gazed around the pile. They were agonizingly silent.

One minute ticked by.

Grillby shuffled his feet.

Two minutes.

Three.

Four before Sans sighed and stood up. He motioned for the others to do the same.

Grillby stiffly stood, rolling out the kinks in his shoulders.

"Who was that?" Frisk's voice shook as they spoke.

Grillby looked questioningly at Sans. He hadn't seen whoever had made Frisk and Sans act that way.

The skeleton glanced around one final time, presumably to check for whoever it was. He then plastered a grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"S'no one kiddo. Let's keep going."

Grillby looked skeptically at Sans, who was already walking down the path again.

Frisk glanced at Grillby nervously before following the skeleton.

Grillby sighed, adjusted his umbrella, and followed his friends.

Back beside the lone trash pile, everything was still.

The distant sound of footsteps and echo flowers could be heard.

A rapidly-spreading glitch appeared, and a familiar figure stood.

He was tall, taller than any of the friends that are just out of sight.

He was thin, but his shoulders were hunched, his head low. It gave him the impression of a snake about to strike.

He was still.

His pinprick eyes gazed at the retreating figures up the path.

He had two fractures on his skull, one above his right eye, and one below his left.

His right eye sagged at half-mast, though it didn't appear to impare his vision.

His face suddenly split in a wide grin, his shoulders shaking in deep laughter.

He spoke softly. "Maybe.. Just maybe.. That walking tinderbox, lazy bone-bag and oblivious child can help me." The insults flowed out of his mouth without emotion.

He turned towards Snowdin.

"Now, I must visit an old friend." His voice was breaking apart.

The glitches engulfed him suddenly, and he was gone a moment later, not as much as a footprint staining the slushy road.


End file.
